


New Client by primarybufferpanel

by MissIzzy



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dramatic standing on rooftops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIzzy/pseuds/MissIzzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Original author's summary): Jessica Jones meets the Punisher. It goes... interestingly</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Client by primarybufferpanel

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Client](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976639) by [Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel). 



** **

**Title:** New Client

 **Author:** primarybufferpanel

 **Reader:** MissIzzy

 **Fandom:** Jessica Jones/Daredevil

 **Characters:** Jessica Jones, Frank Castle

 **Rating:** Teen

 **Warnings:** No archive warnings apply

 **Summary:** Jessica Jones meets the Punisher. It goes... interestingly

 **Length:** 5:21

[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6976639)

[Listen here](http://www.jimandellen.org/izzy/New-Client-by-Primarybufferpanel.mp3)


End file.
